Unless otherwise indicated herein, the details in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Hair straighteners are sometimes used to straighten hair, lengthen the perceived length of hair, reduce volume of hair, and/or for other purposes. Hair straighteners have been used for scores of years for these and other purposes. The first known hair straightener was used in 1872 by Marcel Grateau, who used heated rods to style hair. The general idea of hair styling evolved over the next thirty to forty years.
In 1909, the first dual iron version of the hair straightener was patented by Isaac K. Shero. The dual iron hair straightener relies upon two heated irons, which are put together with the hair located between the irons. The heat from the heated irons can be used to tease or straighten the hair. Since the invention of the dual iron straightener, however, there have not been extensive changes to the general function and/or structure of the hair straightener.